


a dark winteriron collision

by sleepoverwork



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dark Tony Stark, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015), Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepoverwork/pseuds/sleepoverwork
Summary: [ART]Two doodles, one of The Winter Soldier and the other of Superior Iron Man - Tony Stark. The Winter Soldier stares blankly off to the distance with his mission at hand. Only his red star on his left Solder is in color.Tony, as SIM, smirks and prepares himself for his inevitable victory. Only his glowing electric blue eyes are in color.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	a dark winteriron collision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [journeythroughtherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [journeythroughtherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/pseuds/journeythroughtherain) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> Journeythroughtherain's prompt "Dark Winteriron".

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing that popped up was Superior Iron Man. I like to think The Winter Soldier isn't under anyone's control and in fact, is choosing to hunt down Hydra in revenge. SIM tags along to help cause he's bored and destruction is fun.


End file.
